Sacred Silence
by Tails Asperchlag
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke são dois estudantes colegiais que dividem um quarto no alojamento. Ultimamente, Naruto tem agido estranho e Sasuke está cada vez mais irritado com isso... Oneshot SasuNaru. n-n Outro summary do capeta que eu faço. '-'


Era de madrugada quando ouvi a voz dele me chamar da cama próxima à minha.

- Hey, Sasuke... Estás acordado?

- Sim... O que foi, dobe?

- ... Nada.

E se calou pelo resto da noite.

Ultimamente ele tem estado distante.

Não aguento mais.

- Sacred Silence –

Levantei e me vesti pra aula. Sempre fico pronto antes de Naruto.

- Acorda, dobe...

Balancei-o de leve, segurando em seu ombro. Os olhos que se abriram com meu movimento estavam frios demais. Frustei-me.

Em silêncio, tomamos um breve café da manhã e já de mochilas nas costas, saímos de nosso quarto do alojamento do colégio Konoha que frequentávamos e descemos as escadas em rumo à sala de aula. Mais uma vez nesta semana pensei que seria melhor se fôssemos de salas diferentes, assim eu não precisaria vê-lo com aquela cara de morto até mesmo durante as aulas.

"Não", falava comigo mesmo em pensamentos, "Naruto é do tipo que é bom estar sempre de olho."

Senti que ele me fitava pelo canto do olho, pela milésima vez nesses tempos de quietude entre nós.

- Vou acabar pirando...

Nossas carteiras, - é claro – tinham de ser próximas.

Não prestei realmente muita atenção ao primeiro tempo; de saco cheio. Minha mente estava exausta.

Exausta de procurar um dobe que havia se escondido em algum lugar no corpo de meu companheiro de quarto e melhor amigo.

O segundo tempo já estava quase acabando também quando reconheci o que o dobe cantarolava. Era "Toxicity", do System Of A Down.

A partir desse momento, a música dominou minha consciência até voltarmos para o quarto.

Ultimamente estava sendo assim. As aulas passavam arrastando-se, mas o tempo que ficávamos juntos em nosso aposento conseguia ser mais sufocante ainda.

Meu relógio de pulso anunciou que eram cinco da tarde. Eu fazia algumas anotações sobre a matéria, sentado em minha cama – logo viriam os testes.

Naruto tomava banho. Foi só eu fechar o caderno e pousar a caneta no criado-mudo para que ele saísse do banheiro, já vestido e com o cabelo demasiadamente molhado.

A mirada que direcionou a meu caderno o entregou. Imaginei que deveria estar pior para se concentrar nos estudos que eu, então ofereci uma mão em meu jeito:

- Se quiser, pode dar uma olhada. – e entreguei-lhe as anotações.

- ...

Não acreditei que veria um dia o dobe negando ajuda nos estudos. Logo ele, que antes madrugava comigo pedindo dicas e explicações.

O olhar inseguro que ele me lançou em seguida foi o necessário para que eu estourasse.

- QUE MERDA!! O QUE HÁ CONTIGO?!

Observando que ele havia encolhido um pouco seu próprio corpo e se encostava na parede, levei minhas mãos aos seus pulsos, elevando-os sobre sua cabeça e comprimindo-o sobre a parede de nosso quarto.

- Gh...!

- Há. É para fazer essa carinha de vítima mesmo. – bufei em seguida – Pode então me explicar o que se passa dentro de você, hein, dobe?!

Corado, ele me fitou de tal forma que não pude desviar o olhar de seus orbes azuis. Pareciam me suplicar para que continuasse daquele jeito, e foi o que fiz. Alguns minutos se passaram até que eu, já corado também, o soltasse e voltasse com alguns passos pra trás.

- ... – pousei uma das mãos sobre minha própria boca e senti-me um pouco nervoso. Havia me dado conta do tão perto que estavam nossos rostos há poucos segundos e no quão intensa estava nossa troca de olhares.

- ... Quer mesmo saber?

Mirei-o já com impaciência transbordando em minha expressão.

Algumas dezenas de segundos se passaram até que ele se pronunciasse novamente.

- Pois saiba que não pretendo responder-lhe... !

- Tch... !

Parti para cima de Naruto, agarrando-o pela cintura e deixando nossos corpos bem próximos. Eu não tinha certeza de porque agia daquela forma, mas eram os movimentos que estavam fluindo de dentro de mim.

- Fale.

- Ou?!

- Não me desafie.

- O que fará comigo, Uchiha Sasuke? Não to ligando pra mais nada mesmo, sabia?!

- Por que você...-

- Por que estou assim, é?! Acredito que seja porque o único desejo que realizo ser verdadeiro nunca será alcançado!! Vai ver é por isso!

- ... Qual é seu desejo?

- Sasuke... - permaneceu com o cenho franzido.

E, com Naruto em meus braços, senti o coração pular em meu peito. Corei, procurando uma resposta para o motivo daquilo e encontrando-a.

- Não me sinto mal envolvido por ti... Pelo contrário.~

Sua voz saiu em tom baixo, me deixando encabulado. A única outra vez em que me senti assim foi quando o conheci, lembrei-me.

Logo ele me abraçou. Com um sentimento transbordando de sua presença que até o momento eu me esforçava em não admitir para mim mesmo.

Sentamo-nos em minha cama. Naruto sobre minha perna esquerda, ainda a abraçar-me. Depois de um tempo, consegui dizer:

- Será que é tão errado quanto falam gostar de um cara enquanto se é um também?

Com a cabeça enterrada em meu peito, deixando que algumas lágrimas escapassem de seus olhos, respondeu com uma voz agoniada:

- Se eu me sinto tão bem contigo... Não é possível que seja algo errado. Não dá... Isso que sinto por ti não vai morrer com facilidade...

- Ah, é? – consegui dar um sorriso com o canto dos lábios – Já eu estou pensando agora em como isso tudo ficou tão claro pra mim... Desculpe por você ter descoberto antes e ter ficado tão solitário nesses dias...

- Mas você também não estava muito bem, lembra-se?~ Aliás... uma vez fiquei feliz ao me dar conta de que estavas preocupado comigo...

- Naruto. – chamei e ele levantou a cabeça, encarando-me de um jeito que não fazia há muito tempo.

- Nani... ?

- Você está no meu colo.

- Feh..! – sua risada tirou um grande peso que havia acumulado sobre minhas costas nos dias de tensão que se passaram. – Sim... heh!

Fitei-o profundamente antes de encostar minha testa na dele.

- Eu prefiro muito mais seus sorrisos que os de qualquer outro.

- Sasuke...

Apenas um pequeno movimento vindo de ambos foi necessário para que nossos lábios se encontrassem. Aquele era meu primeiro beijo e, honestamente, estava contente porque sabia que era o primeiro dele também.

Deitamo-nos em minha cama, abraçados. Aproximei ainda mais nossos corpos e sussurei em seu ouvido:

- Desculpe por ter agido como um idiota todo esse tempo...!

- Teme.

- Hm?

- Eu te amo demais para conseguir te culpar de alguma coisa.

- ... – corei. Definitivamente não conhecia esse lado dele, e senti-me feliz ali naquele cantinho de alojamento com Naruto.

- Daqui pra frente... Seremos sempre nós dois, não é?

Tive de me esforçar para não derreter com aquele sorriso tranquilo estampado em sua face.

- Sim... E que fique claro: Não somos dois namorados.

- Hm? – piscou meio confuso.

- Somos uma única existência.

Agarrei algumas de suas mechas loiras e selei aquela jura de amor com meu beijo mais apaixonado. Fui correspondido.

Permanecemos em silêncio até que o sono viesse e nos fizesse adormecer, abraçados um ao outro.

Nossos corações bateram ao mesmo ritmo por muito mais tempo. Até que padecemos, ao mesmo tempo, trocando um último suspiro.

Amei Uzumaki Naruto até o dia em que a Morte roubou-me a respiração. Tanto quanto fui amado por ele próprio.

- Fim –

Hey. n-n *blushed* Lá venho eu com um corujão... ç3ç'  
Meow, eu não tenho sono. .-. O relógio já ta marcando 5:05 aqui. \hm  
Bem... primeiramente, gostaria de agradecer muito pelas reviews que ganhei na minha outra oneshot, Dead With Me. *blushed* Fiquei muito feliz enquanto lia cada uma delas. n-n Obrigada mesmo, pessoal. *reverência*  
Espero que gostem de mais esta oneshot, desta vez mais longa. X3 Não percam a fé em mim. o/  
Quem sabe eu começo a postar a continuação de Dead With Me antes do planejado, hein? *O* Obrigada pelo apoio!! x3

Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei. (y)  
System Of A Down ME PERTENCE. ;---; (-não. *apanha*) MAS UM DIA EU AINDA EI DE CASAR-ME COM O DARON MALAKIAN, VOCÊS VÃO VER! D8  
Daron, eu também te amo em Scars On Broadway. *--* Espere por mim. n-n'/ Prometo que irei ser a mother that will get you high. *O*  
Quero passar o resto da vida ao seu lado........ ;-----; Quero te fazer feliz. n-n'/ (Eu tenho que parar com essas declarações repentinas pelo Daron................ *morre com uma tijolada assassina vindo de sei lá onde TT-TT* )  
Escrevi Sacred Silence enquanto ouvia "Toxicity", do System e "All These Things I Hate (Revolve Around Me)", do Bullet For My Valentine. \hm - Eu acho isso uma informação interessante. D8  
Btw, tem uma mariposa do capeta no meu quarto... socorro. ;---; Eu sou que nem o Charles de Blood+ com mariposas. D8 Estou quase morrendo aqui. ç-ç

Reviews, por favor? *blushed again*


End file.
